narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (HBH)
The Wind Release: Rasenshuriken is a shuriken-shaped variant of the Wind Release: Rasengan. Overview The Rasenshuriken was invented by Naruto Uzumaki shortly after he figured out the principles of the Wind Release: Rasengan. Like that technique, Naruto typically has the help of two shadow clones in the Rasenshuriken's formation: he provides the chakra, one clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds his wind nature. Unlike the Wind Release: Rasengan, additional shape transformation is applied to the Rasenshuriken, creating four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken. Rasenshuriken require a great deal of chakra to perform: Naruto has been shown creating as many as three Rasenshuriken on his own before tiring out. While in Sage Mode, he can create two Rasenshuriken per transformation; after the second, he must re-enter Sage Mode in order to be able create additional Rasenshuriken. Once formed, the Rasenshuriken gives off a loud screeching noise. Its four points are very sharp, enough to cut through rock and disintegrate most of Pain's Human Path. After travelling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex are created countless microscopic wind blades, so many that even the Sharingan can't count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical ninjutsu can heal it. Tsunade likens the damage to poison, and warns that if the damage is great enough, those effected by it won't be able to use jutsu again. Development When Naruto first starts using the Rasenshuriken there are two flaws in its usage: it is prone to sporadically dissipating after being formed. In order to keep it stable, Naruto must use it as a melee weapon, thrusting the Rasenshuriken into targets in the same way that he does the standard Rasengan. This in turn causes the cellular damage his targets receive to also be inflicted on whichever arm Naruto holds the Rasenshuriken with, though his arm isn't damaged quite as extensively. Nevertheless, it poses enough of a risk to him that it is classified as kinjutsu. Naruto is able to overcome these flaws by learning senjutsu. By coating the Rasenshuriken in senjutsu chakra, its shape is maintained after formation, meaning that he can use it as a projectile and, as a result, that he no longer needs to worry about damaging himself. When thrown, the Rasenshuriken travels very quickly, enough to cross the crater of Chibaku Tensei in under a second. Once thrown, Naruto can remotely expand the Rasenshuriken to either compensate for imprecise aim or to catch dodging targets, though its speed is great enough that this is rarely necessary. He enjoys similar benefits while using Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, where he can use his chakra arms to guide the Rasenshuriken to its target while he remains at a safe distance. Moreover, he can use these chakra arms in place of the usual shadow clones.